Dracula 2000: Forgiveness
by Donna Lynn
Summary: What if the rope had broken when Mary and Dracula went over the side of the building?


**Dracula 2000: Forgiveness**  
**Author:** Donna Lynn  
**Status:** Complete  
**Word Count:** 1,017  
**Rated:** R  
**Content Warning:** This story contains language, violence and sexual content.  
**Summary:** What if the rope had broken when Mary and Dracula went over the side of the building?  
**Pairing:** Dracula/Mary

**Author's Note:** _I thought this up while watching this scene in the movie. The scene where Mary ties the rope around Dracula's neck and pulls him over the edge of the building with her. What if the rope broke again? I wanted to write something that said he was forgiven and now he could pay for his sins but live at the same time._

* * *

"This is how you die," Mary said after tying the cable around Dracula's neck. Then she pulled him over the edge with her. As they fell the cross came crashing down on the roof making them stop in mid-air. Mary lost her grip on the cable and fell until Dracula grabbed her hand. She looked up at him amazed that he caught after what she had just did.

Dracula looked up at the cross then to the rising sun in the east. Something came across his face in that moment. He looked down at Mary and she looked up at him wondering what he was going to do next. She slipped from his hold a bit and gasped. He smiled at her and let go of her hand.

As she was falling she watched his eyes. She was surprised but not surprise he let her go. She hit the ground and fell unconscience. Dracula looked down at her hoping she would look up at him.

She gasped and blinked her eyes a few times, as they were becoming redder by the moment. She looked up to see Dracula staring down at her. He reached his right hand out as if asking her to take it and looked her directly in the eye and said, "Ugh, I…release…you."

Her eyes changed from red to white then back to her normal eye color. She looked up to see him smiling at her then he looked up at the cross from which he was being hung from. She watched as he stared above him at his brother, as if he were asking forgiveness. He looked back to where the sun was about to come over the horizon and spread his arms apart.

Suddenly, the cable broke just before the sun came over the top of the buildings. Mary gaped as she watched him fall from the cross. She watched as he came crashing down on top of her. She gasped for breath, as he lay motionless on top of her. She caught her breath and pushed him halfway off of her and looked him over.

His eyes came open and they were white. She gasped and backed away from him pushing away.

He pushed himself to his knees and hid his face in his hands. He began to cry in them as she stared at him from a few feet away.

"Oh my God," she whispered as she listened to him cry. She couldn't believe he was denied forgiveness. Then it hit her, if he was crying then he felt guilt…remorse…pity and fear. All the feelings he hasn't had in over two thousand years. Then he was forgiven, but he must pay for all the sins and betrayal he has committed.

"Why! Why can't you just take me! Please! I can't bear this burden any longer! I wanted to die for my sins because I knew I had done wrong!" Dracula cried up at the sky.

"Judas," she whispered from a few feet away from him.

He whipped his face towards her and looked at her. "Mary," he whispered.

She went to her knees and crawled to him to kneel in front of him as he was kneeled. "He has forgiven you. Now you must pay for your sins by living," she said.

"I have for over two thousand years, Mary," he said with tears in his eyes.

"You have been angry at him for two thousand years. Now you have made your piece with him. Now you can pay for your sins by living by him," she said caringly.

He closed his eyes, "It has been so long…since I have felt any sort of…peace." He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. "As it was my destiny to betray him. It was your destiny to save me," he said with a breathy tone.

"What did you mean when you said you released me?" she said.

"I…did not want you to suffer as I had suffered. I knew you would return me to my prison," he said.

"I am not going to return you to your prison. There is a reason the rope broke," Mary said sincerely.

"Mary!" Simon yelled coming out of the building entrance. He stopped as soon as he saw Mary kneeled in front of him. "Mary get away from him!" Simon yelled impatiently.

Mary poised her hand up to let him know everything was alright. "Simon wait…it's alright," she said standing and putting herself between Judas and Simon.

"Don't believe whatever he has told you Mary. Get away from him," Simon said getting angry.

"I am not like them anymore Simon. He is not who he used to be. I saw it," she said desperately.

Judas watched the scene before him and thought. In over two thousand years no one has understood his agony. Mary was the only one who had even seen his true origins. "Mary," Judas said gently grabbing her hand.

Simon looked at her in disbelief, "Are you fucking insane Mary. He killed your father and tried to kill you!"

"If God can forgive him Simon than so can I," she said staring him down.

Judas stood up weakly and said, "I am sorry."

Both Mary and Simon turned to look at him and for the first time saw he was vulnerable and weak.

"I am sorry!" Judas yelled up at the sky as he was speaking to his brother.

Simon stared at the sight before him. Could he actually have asked for forgiveness and received it?

* * *

_Today was a day of revelation. Today was much like a day over two thousand years ago. The true origins of the man known as Dracula were revealed. He is Judas Iscariot…the betrayer of Christ. Once again he was denied his own death for his sins, but unlike two thousand years ago he was given closure. Two thousand years ago he betrayed his own brother…Jesus Christ. Much like two thousand years ago I betrayed him. In our situation he was much like Christ and I was much like him._

_Now he can begin to make retribution…_

**THE END**


End file.
